


Kopi Kereta Api

by mochinosaurus (rufinaa)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/mochinosaurus
Summary: Filan ingin mencoba beli kopi siap seduh.





	Kopi Kereta Api

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © Rosalina Lintang  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Warning(s): Drabble.

.

Hari ini, Axel dan Filan pulang bersama. Di perjalanan pulang, Filan melihat mini market yang menyediakan produk siap seduh.

"Eh, mampir ke situ, yuk! Mau beli kopi!"

"Kan bisa di rumah?" tanya Axel.

Filan memasang cengiran lebar. "Aku udah lama mau coba beli yang siap seduh gitu, hehe."

Alasan yang seadanya―khas Filan sekali. Axel pun hanya mengangguk ringan yang kemudian disambut sorakan heboh Filan. Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu masuk lebih dulu.

Axel ikut masuk. Filan yang di depannya pun bertanya, "Mau beli sesuatu juga?"

"Nggak. Ngadem aja," jawab Axel jujur.

Ketika membuka pintu, sang kasir menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan sapaan selamat datang. Filan langsung menuju tempat minuman siap seduh dan memilih kopi yang ingin dia beli, sedangkan Axel melipir ke bagian makanan ringan. Tidak lama kemudian, Axel menghampiri Filan yang sedang menuangkan serbuk kopi ke gelas dan mengisinya dengan air panas. Dia melihat bungkus kopi yang sangat familiar.

"Wah, itu kopi Kereta Api, ya. Enak kan itu," ujar Axel, mendadak antusias.

"Suka kopi ini juga, Xel?!" tanya Filan heboh. Dia jadi ikut antusias seperti sedang jumpa penggemar kopi Kereta Api.

Axel malah menggeleng santai. "Aku nggak suka minum kopi."

"Lah?" Filan bingung. "Kalau nggak suka minum, kenapa bilang enak?"

"Baunya enak."

"... oke."

.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau lihat di komik, katanya Axel suka bau kopi tapi nggak suka minum kopi. Lalu terciptalah fanfik pendek ini. xD


End file.
